


Мастер Страшного Суда

by Sherlock_Sebastian



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian





	Мастер Страшного Суда

– Ах, Томмао, – Микеланджело горестно вздыхает и отводит взгляд от своего молодого друга. Вздыхает тяжело. По-стариковски.

 _«Жизнь моя на утлом челне достигла по бурному морю последней пристани…»_ – вспоминает он вдруг слова своего недавнего сонета. И правда, в его-то лета, пора думать, каким предстанет он пред очи Всевышнего на Страшном Суде. Молиться. Каяться. А не множить и без того обширные свои грехи! 

_«…последней пристани, где, сойдя на берег, дают отчет во всех добрых и злых делах»_

Он лукавит. Пытается обмануть себя. Потому что в сердце нет раскаянья, в сердце любовь, какую, казалось, он не знал за всю свою долгую жизнь. Разум его, его страхи, его вера говорят одно, но сердце заглушает эти голоса. Сердце, беспокойное, горячее неугомонное его сердце, по-прежнему полное жизни и страсти, тянется к этому юноше. 

Грех ли это?.. Грех. Он знает, что грех. Да и любой священник скажет ему об этом!

Но Микеланджело молчит на исповеди о желаниях своего сердца. 

_«…желания человеческие даны человеку на гибель  
Любовные мечты, тщеславные и светлые надежды...»_

Не потому ли Христос его фрески – Христос карающий?! Не Добрый Пастырь, но Строгий Судия, который не смилостивится над ним, Микеле Буонарроти Симоне, нераскаявшимся грешником.

_«Любовные мечты, тщеславные и светлые надежды, что они теперь!»  
Что они теперь?!._

Тяжелые мысли одолевают его последнее время… Их он гонит, но не может прогнать, каждый раз, поднимаясь на леса расписывать алтарную стену папской капеллы.  
 _«Систина…_ – думает он, – _вновь Систина. И.. Страшный Суд»._

Ему шестьдесят. Старик… И похоже, этот «Страшный Суд» будет последним его творением перед другим Страшным Судом.

Систина. Опять Систина… – его крест. Спустя тридцать лет судьба в лице очередного Папы сыграла с ним вновь ту же шутку, – кара за самонадеянность и гордыню, не иначе! Не он ли похвалялся, что фасад Сан-Лоненцо будет величайшей его работой: недосягаемым эталоном для скульпторов всех следующих времен?! И вот – он опять отлучен от мраморов, он опять папский живописец, и он опять – в Систине. 

Но по прошествии 30 лет, с тех самых пор как последний раз он поднимался на леса в этом месте, очень много изменилось и в нем самом и вокруг него.

– Ах, Томмао, – едва слышно вновь повторяет он и замолкает, не зная, как рассказать этому юноше о своих сомнениях, о страхе, о любви. И не найдя слов, лишь сокрушенно качает головой. 

Будь под рукой бумага, сколь проще было бы объяснение! Будь Микеланджело сейчас один в своей мастерской… В такие минуты слова идут к нему сами, легко, неудержимо; душа его не может сдерживать их, жаждет скорее высвободить, записать на первом попавшемся листе с наброском для фрески ли или недописанном деловом письме. Весь свой пыл, все чувства он выплескивает в очередном обращенном его музе сонете. Что не умещается в рифмы – достается сопровождающему сонет письму или рисунку. Как легко даются ему эти признания!.. Сколько их написано за последние дни!.. Но сейчас Томмазо стоит перед ним – серьезен, молчалив и напряжен – Томмазо ждет его слов, отданных не бездушному пергаменту, а ему лично. А Микеланджело не может найти нужные, те единственные, все объясняющие, раскрывающие душу.

– Мастер?..

– Томмао, - мысли путаются в голове Микеланджело… Нет он не может сказать обо всем том, что мучает его в этот момент! - Страшный Суд, Томмао! Страшный Суд… и мы! Мы с тобой…

Он не заканчивает даже эту путанную фразу. Не заканчивает уже не по своей вине – пальцы Томмазо касаются его губ, запечатывая непроизнесенные слова, запрещая продолжать.

– Вы, мастер, – голос Томмазо срывается от волнения. Томмазо замолкает на мгновение, облизывает пересохшие губы – Вы, именно вы… – глухо говорит он, – _вы пишете Страшный Суд_.


End file.
